


A wreCkless Winter

by Toraskonya



Category: wreCk (Video Game)
Genre: 'Cause I'm trash, 'Kay bye, Everything that I do is trash, M/M, This is just dumb fluffy stuff, This is trash, Yepper-pepper, anyway, heheh, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toraskonya/pseuds/Toraskonya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V and O are going over to C's house to hang out, but how will they fair against the chilly winter weather?</p><p>(Alternate summary: I'm shipper garbage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wreCkless Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... This is the first fanfiction that I have written that wasn't just random, silly words. So, it's probably garbage, just like me. Heheh. Sorry.

It was a cold, harsh winter. Raining down snow by the blizzards. V and O were on their way to visit C when the snow fall had begun to pick up. They found themselves in a bit of a chilly predicament. They hurried to C's house, but by the time they got there, they were practically frozen down to the core. C opened his door to the sound of a shaky knock, welcoming his friends into his house. Although, there was not much of a temperature difference. C tended to keep his house on the cool side, saying that he much preferred it this way. V briefly protested that at least during a winter like this he should keep his home at least a bit warmer.

"If you don't like it, just wrap up in a blanket." He replied, tossing a blanket to V and then one to O. They quickly wrapped up, trying to regain their body temperature. C offered them both some hot chocolate, noting how badly the two of them were shivering.

"Yes, please." They both answered.

C set off into the kitchen to make their beverages, and O promptly sits down on the couch. Shortly after, V follows suit and sits next to him. O begins to blush slightly, "There's a whole couch here, V. You don't have to invade my personal space."

"Hm? But it's cold. Surely you're cold too, aren't you?"

"Well...yes. But that does not mean that I wish for you to be seated so close to me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." V flashed a smile. "It's better this way." He continued as he moved closer to O, now right against his side. O's blush deepened at this, and so did his hatred for the man. He attempted to hide his face, pressing it into his scarf. How he hated being embarrassed. V noticed though, giving a short chuckle at the display of the man's true nature. He could be so rough and clipped with his words, but underneath it all he was so shy. Almost like an innocent child. The thought gave V a flutter of endearment within his chest. But C came back with three cups of hot chocolate just then, not allowing V to think on this feeling.

"I thought you said that you weren't cold." V puzzled, looking confused and a tad concerned.

"I'm not." C quickly replied. "It just tastes good." 

And with that, he gave V and O their cups, sitting down next to V. They chitchatted through the day, playing video games and watching movies. In moments of silence, V would mull over his feelings. And O over his own.


End file.
